


Twice the Fun

by tkbenjamin



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: John loves what he gets.





	

John firmly believed Hellboy when he'd said Nuada was an evil bastard. Yep firmly believed it. Would never try to tell Red he was wrong ever again. 

Nuada had had John spread on their bed like a fucking dinner and had been keeping him on the knife's edge of orgasm for over an hour now. John was so hot and ready to come. His orgasm just out of reach and it was all Nuada’s doing. 

From day one, when Nuada had materialised out of a snow blizzard in Antarctica curled protectively around his sister it had been like this. The BPRD agents had taken them both into custody, only for Nuada to break out of their cell within minutes. One second he was there and the next he'd been stalking John Myers around the base. Not that John had complained. Hell no. Nuada was gorgeous and sexy as hell and John had always felt safe in his admittedly creeperlike company. 

That didn't mean he'd allowed Nuada anywhere near his bed. Not for months. Not until a Rock Monster had attacked the base and Nuada had stood between it and a John Myers who had a broken collarbone and punctured lung, protecting him until his agents could pull him to safety. Then Nuada had unleashed and made sand out of the thing. Then the Elvish Prince had sat by John’s bed until the doctors had released John from medical. During those bed bound days they had talked. About everything from childhood to ultimate beliefs. The Princess often coming along for company and gently teasing her twin until she had the three of them giggling like children. 

Abe, Hellboy and Liz along with their entourage of agents had come for the twins without warning. They brought John's reassignment with them and in short order a now fully healed up John, two previously dead Elves, a Firestarter, a Demon, a Sapien and various members of the BPRD were on a plane and headed back to civilisation. 

The plane was a mobile hotel practically. It even had tiny rooms with beds. It was the newest vehicle in the arsenal for when the Trio had to fly somewhere. John put his things in his assigned room and sat on the bed. Thinking. Thinking about how stupid it was to think about doing what he was thinking about. His door slid open and he looked up expecting Liz. Instead Nuada was there, ignoring the room and looking right at John. And John's mind was suddenly made up. 

He stood fast and took the step to the door. He took a handful of shirt and pulled and pushed until he had Nuada sitting on his bed. Then quickly straddled the Elf’s thighs. Hands now fisted in platinum blonde hair. “You want me?” he whispered. 

“From the second I saw you,” Nuada replied. 

“Why?”

“I can see your soul, it shines and mine yearns to wrap around you and keep you safe. Sometimes that is how it is for Elves. Nualla gave our lives to save her Abe. Our souls yearn for a reason to exist or die. You are my reason,” Nuada replied. “If you place yourself on my hands I will spend eternity seeing you will not regret it.”

John felt his heart melt at that. He hadn't had anyone put him first in a long time. To be the centre of someone’s world was huge and frightening and everything John needed. So he smiled. “We've got a few hours on this plane, what you wanna do?” He said wiggling his eyebrows

Months later John was panting and moaning and wishing Nuada would just let him come already. Instead Nuada was sucking at his nipple and slowly jacking him off while John tried to resist the Elvish magic that held him down. He felt that mouth on him and hands stroking his body. On his cock and balls. His legs and chest and that was too many hands what the. John looked down to see Nuada sucking at his nipple still,but also another Nuada about to latch onto his cock. One too many Nuadas. “Fuck your magic. You're going to drive me crazy,” he whined and quickly spread his legs further as one Nuada lay between them and pushed slo slick fingers into his asshole, while the other moved beside his head and held his cock to John's mouth. 

Eagerly John sucked the offering in and felt Nuada's cock enter his ass at the same time. He relished this feeling. Full in every way he could be. Filled with the man he loved. He sucked and licked greedily on one Nuada’s as the other Nuada powered into him. Legs pushed over His Elf’s elbows, and his own cock stroked repeatedly in counterpoint to the thrusts. 

When John came, the three of them came together and as John opened his eyes he saw one Nuada fade from beside him. He looked to the Elf still between his legs and smiled. “I love it when you do that. Magic is awesome.”

Nuada smiled back. “I aim to please,” he said dropping over his human to kiss him breathless. 

Laughing Nuada dropped onto him on the bed and proceeded to use his mouth and tongue to devour the younger agent.


End file.
